A Cyclone In Mourning
by GraceGirl0720
Summary: Snapshots of each team member and how they are handling the death of a special someone. One-shot


**This is my first fanfic, for any fandom, but I had this idea in my head and felt I needed to get it out. It is basically a snapshot of each member, with Ray, and how they are handling Megan's death. I wanted to get this up before next week's episode. I am a writer as a profession, so I beta-d my own work, but if you find errors, please tell me.**

 **Also, I would he happy to get reviews since it is my first fanfic, good or bad.**

 **I do not own any of the characters from the TV show, Scorpion, just playing with them :)**

She told Paige that death had always been a part of her life, but aside from her mother dying the day she was born, she never really knew anyone else close to her that died. So, yeah, this is all new to her and Happy doesn't like not knowing how to deal with something. That's why she defaults to not thinking about a problem until it is gone. The problem is this problem is kinda too large to ignore. She supposes Toby would love to give therapy sessions to all of them to help get them through this tough time, but that's the last thing she is going to do. Opening up to him is still one of her fears. The whole team will need to heal, they may be geniuses, but she knows that none of them are truly robots anymore. So Happy will do what she always does; go and fix a broken machine, because that she knows she can do. She can control it and manipulate how it works; making sure it is stronger and better. And she will have to check in on Sly and Walt just to make sure they are okay. She'll continue to be the strong and stoic one for the group. They will hurt for a while but they will get back on their feet, they always do.

* * *

As a doctor, Toby was trained for years to be detached from the patient, and not get too close emotionally. This is the life of a doctor, and there is no going back after you have put this lifestyle into practice. But aside from watching his mother's illness, and losing a few patients back in school, he's been far from death and now it hits close to home and it is all a bit difficult to handle. Granted, he didn't know Megan long, but he knew her enough and she was Walt's sister but he can still grieve. He had the disadvantage of knowing every single turn her disease could have, and did take, and he hates that he did, but telling anyone that information preemptively would not have helped. He knows this whole situation is not fair, life and consequently death hardly ever are, but it was a particularly cruel fate that was dealt to the team, and he will be there to help everyone through it. Even if they do not actually want a true session, he will help in all the ways that he knows how. Sly looks as good as he can after losing his wife of just a short time. He's more worried about Walter, as is everyone else, so he will be available for him on the off chance he wants to talk about anything; it is one thing that he's good at.

* * *

He remembers the year that his daughter died. It was one of the hardest things he has ever had to go through. The desperation and grasping at straws to try and find any solution to help her live just a little bit longer. He saw that in Walter these last few months and it pains him to see it happen to someone so young. Watching your loved one slowly fade away is one of the worst things anyone can have happen to them. The team will be there for each other, he knows that, but Cabe knows he has a certain responsibility to Walter to make sure that the kid knows not to blame himself, and more importantly, help him grieve. Walter won't want to feel everything, but Cabe knows he needs to in order to move on. Stuffing the pain and hurt down so far it starts to burn you from the inside out is not healthy, he can attest to that. So he will step in as the father figure to the team, especially Walter, and help them make sense of it all, fathering has always been one of his strong suits, it is kind of who he really is.

* * *

Death has always been his biggest fear. Contracting a disease, stepping out onto the street too soon, crashing in a car or plane, it's all Sylvester has ever worried about. But after he met Megan, he started to see that death wasn't so bad. He doesn't think he would ever truly be okay with the idea, but he will start to live life a little more now, Megan taught him that. She taught him to stop living in a mindset that is focused on everything that could go wrong, and instead focus on actually living the life you were meant to live. While he has this new outlook, he cannot deny the fact that he hurts. He never believed he would have the chance to be happy, and now that he has experienced it, no matter what has happened, he is glad he did. He will always mourn her, the love of his life and wife, but he thinks out of everyone, he may be the one that is the most okay with everything. He was there in all of her final moments and did everything he could for her. She told him not to be sad for her, but be happy for what they had. And that's what he will do. He wants to be there for Walter too. It pained him to watch Walter desperately try over and over to save her and the denial that was in his eyes. He couldn't quite find a way to tell him that it was a losing battle, so he let him try. Now he has to make sure he doesn't let the guilt eat him, Megan wouldn't have wanted that. He knows they will get through this together, just like they always have everything else. Sylvester always considered Walter his family, and now that is really what they are.

* * *

She hates this. She hates having to explain to Ralph why everyone is sad and things will probably be like this for a while. The problem is Paige suspects he already knows all of that, he's just like them. But he's her baby, and she needs to comfort him like she will with everyone there. Out of everyone, Sylvester is the most okay with everything and for some reason; she is not surprised by that. He has really grown and come into his own, especially after having Megan's love. Happy and Toby will pretend nothing happened, to an extent, but she thinks they will make it through. They are so much alike they can probably help each other. And Cabe and Toby now have a bond that may help each other too. She knows Cabe will be fine; he will be sad of course, but not devastated. It's Walter she is really worried about. And that is no surprise. She knew he would not be able to handle the failure that he is probably feeling, not to mention he has a history of letting guilt consume him. She really does not know what she can do if he closes himself off. The only thing she can hope is that he will let her in and talk to her before that happens. And if not, well she will work like hell to break down the walls he will most likely put up. He needs to know that he can still live his life, and that Megan would have wanted him to. He can work on saving others with MS and make sure no one else feels what they are feeling.

* * *

It all is too much. What he feels inside. It's like that night he fought with Paige and ended in a car on the side of a cliff, but worse. Way way worse. Walter can't remember the last time he felt anything like this. He worked so hard to close off his own emotions; to others and to himself. The problem with that is now he really doesn't know how to process them. He never liked to cry, always preferring an outburst of temper, but he doesn't even have the energy for that now. Instead, he has to continuously swallow around the lump in his throat and hold it together until it disappears…or until he finally lets the tears fall. Toby would say that internalizing everything is not healthy, and that he is in denial, and he knows that is probably the case, but he just cannot feel. He doesn't want to feel. He hates himself for failing. He doesn't often come up against failure and hates it when he does. He should have been able to save her. That is the least that she deserved from him. She deserved more time. More time with Sylvester, more time with him. But she didn't get that. He finally understood that she was tired of the fight, and tired of hurting, but didn't she know that he was trying?! And as much as he hates the situation, he can't blame her. No, he's not mad at her for dying, he's just mad he couldn't help her; no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

He has been there. He knows what a person can go through when they blame themselves for a loved one's death. Ray hated himself for years for failing, blamed himself every single morning he woke up. It gets better, but never really goes away. He didn't really know Megan, just enough to know that Sylvester loved her deeply and she felt the same way. He was happy to marry the two of them, even if it lasted for a short time. He guesses the only thing he can do is to just be Ray, be there for when anyone needs help and help anyone through it, in the Ray Way of course.


End file.
